


Who Loves You Now?

by harusikseu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eaj Park, F/M, Heartbreak, Oneshot, Regrets, Scenario, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: A scenario where Jae attends their hs reunion and catches up with someone he’s still in love with.





	Who Loves You Now?

She turned to him and smiled. “Nice to meet you again, Jae.” The truth is, it was not. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well.” Jae replied. The truth is, he was not. “Pretty busy these days. Oh, I saw the news! Congrats on the new book!” He giggled to mask the pain of seeing her again.

Ten years ago, these two lovers decided to end their relationship to follow their dreams. Paths separated, they kept on thinking about each other. Days, weeks, months, years passed, their hearts still belonged to each other — both afraid of taking risks. 

Until one of them found a new love. Something stronger than what they felt before. 

“And on the engagement.” He smiled. “He’s a lucky guy.” Truly, he is, Jae thought. He wanted to tell her how much he misses her but decided not to. “Seeing you happy is enough for me.” He mumbled.

“Sorry? Didn’t quite catch what you said.” She laughed. “Your mumbling is still cute.” 

“I said congrats on the engagement too. I am happy seeing you happy with him...” One day, he will mean what he said. 

“Thank you, Jae! It’s funny because when we first met, my first impression was that he hates me... like the time you and I first met too. But then.. I guess.. we got along as we learn a few things about each other.” She continued her great love story about how she met her fiancé. 

“That’s wonderful! Would it be okay to catch up with some of my high school friends? I saw Jake near the band. Nice seeing you again, Layla.” 

“Oh.. yeah, yes, of course! It was nice catching up with you again.” She smiled. “I hope we can keep in touch?”

He wanted to say yes but hesitated. “I don’t think that’s necessary...” He looked at her with sorry eyes. “I mean we’re already following each other on Instagram. Also... I’m moving to South Korea. I got accepted by one of the biggest companies there. Don’t wanna let the opportunity slide.”

Those are the excuses he could think of, much easier than saying “We can’t keep in touch because you’re getting married and I’m still in love with you. Please help me move on.”

He chose to forever keep his peace because he knows who loves her now.


End file.
